


Insolitement vôtre - 42 : Fandoms, l'épilogue de l'original (StarBook - HS #5)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: And at Eliane too, Crack, Eli Vanto is mad at his boyfriend, Facebook, M/M, Small “Star Wars: Thrawn” Spoilers, StarBook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Eli Vanto n'est pas content.Eliane Sadler n'aime pas ça.Eliane Sadler est partie s'acheter des boules Quiès.Grand Amiral Thrawn se fiche de ce qu'il se passe, et regarde sa timeline Tumblr comme si tout allait bien. (Spoiler : Ce n'est pas l'avis d'Eli Vanto.)





	Insolitement vôtre - 42 : Fandoms, l'épilogue de l'original (StarBook - HS #5)

**Author's Note:**

> Préparez-vous, ça risque de faire un peu de bruit, car petit copain en colère droit devant ! (Toujours SPOILERS du roman “Thrawn”.)

**Eli Vanto** : ELIANE. SADLER.

_Eliane Sadler réémerge du Gouffre du Désespoir._

**Eliane Sadler** : Oui ? Comment puis-je vous aider ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

 **Eli Vanto** : Je suis Lieutenant Commander dans la Navy Impériale, et je sers sous les ordres du Grand Amiral Thrawn.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Ah. Un proche de Thrawn... en quelque sorte. Je m'excuse auprès de la Navy toute entière d'avoir transformé votre Grand Amiral en fanboy irrécupérable.

 **Eli Vanto** : Justement. J'en suis fort mécontent.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je viens justement de m'excuser !

 **Eli Vanto** : La situation est catastrophique. Le Grand Amiral est encore capable d'effectuer son devoir militaire, avec autant de succès qu'auparavant. Mais en dehors de ses fonctions, c'est invivable.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Vous devez vraiment être son ami, si vous le côtoyez hors de ses fonctions...

 **Eli Vanto** : Nous pouvons nous en entretenir par messagerie privée, si vous le voulez bien.

 

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oooh, je veux TOUT savoir sur la relation que vous entretenez avec Thrawn ;)

 **Eli Vanto** : C'est mon petit ami. C'est pourquoi cette situation est vraiment dérangeante.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je m'excuse d'avoir transformé votre boyfriend en fanboy... Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour aller plus loin que la théorie, malgré ce que Palpatine lui a conseillé.

 **Eli Vanto** : Un blog Tumblr rempli de fanarts, un compte Twitter recensant les meilleures citations de fanfictions, un livre en cours de préparation sur l'univers des fandoms, des suggestions YouTube n'affichant que des crack!vids... Des tonnes de livres importés depuis la Terre, son ordinateur portable personnel qui ne stocke plus que des films et des séries... La seule chose qu'il n'a pas encore modifié, ce sont ses fonds d'écran : ce sont, pour l'instant, toujours nos photos.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Oui, j'ai pu constater que c'était devenu obsessionnel, à mon plus grand regret. Mais, si cela peut vous réconforter, le fait qu'il ait renoncé à modifier ses fonds d'écran, montre qu'il a encore un orteil dans la réalité, et qu'il tient à vous :D

 **Eli Vanto** : Il tient tellement à moi, qu'il ne s'empêche pas d'aller lire du _slash_ entre lui et d'autres personnes, du type Gilad Pellaeon ou Jorg Car'das x(

 **Eliane Sadler** : Eh, je suis pas thérapiste de couple, moi ! Je m'excuse encore et toujours des proportions que cette histoire de renseignement a pris, je tente de vous rassurer... mais pour ses lectures de fanfictions, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'en parler entre vous.

 **Eli Vanto** : Qu'il soit curieux, soit. Il l'a toujours été, il le sera toujours. Le fait qu'il lise du _slash_ n'apporte pas que du mauvais, dans notre vie de couple, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ;)

 **Eliane Sadler** : Je vois, mais je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de voir o.o'

 **Eliane Sadler** : ...

 **Eliane Sadler** : On va dire que oui 8D Déformation professionnelle d'une shippeuse de slashs :p

 **Eli Vanto** : ...

 **Eli Vanto** : Bref.

 **Eli Vanto** : Ce qui est vraiment dérangeant, c'est qu'il aille lire des trucs qu'il ferait avec d'autres hommes.

 **Eliane Sadler** : Hmm, c'est de la jalousie que je perçois ? x')

 **Eli Vanto** : Eliane Sadler, vous avez suffisamment fait de dégâts, alors n'en rajoutez pas une couche, s'il vous plaît.

 **Eliane Sadler** : D'accord, je vais essayer de me tenir. Mais je ne peux pas parler avec Thrawn pour vous :) Vous pouvez venir vous défouler sur moi autant que vous voulez, c'est ma faute de toute façon si vous êtes dans cette situation, et je vous supporterais moralement si vous m'en faites la demande... mais allez dialoguer avec lui.

 **Eli Vanto** : Merci du conseil... et soyez sûre que je me souviendrais de votre proposition, si jamais ça venait à mal se passer. C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire pour vous racheter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Vous noterez également que je n'ai pas oublié la petite mention à Gilad Pellaeon, que je considérerais toujours comme le “premier petit ami de Thrawn”, celui qui est arrivé avant la demi-douzaine d'autres personnes intéressées par le Chiss (oui je le shippe avec beaucoup de gens xD).
> 
> La prochaine fois... nous concluerons (normalement, hein) cet arc « Fandoms » par un petit bonus traitant de la parodie d'une chanson. Je n'en dis pas plus :p


End file.
